Twisted Thicket Island
| preceded = Vampire's Curse Island | suceeded = Poptropolis Games Island|alt = }}Twisted Thicket 'is the 26th island on Poptropica. It was released for members on April 12, 2012, and for non-members on May 2, 2012. Walkthrough Caution: Poptropicans at Work Once you enter the island, you'll land on a wobbily sign that shows a Poptropican falling off a cliff in Main Street. Jump down to the right, then walk to the right. At the end of Main Street, you'll see a sign that warns of construction up ahead. Continue right, and you'll enter the Construction Site. Continue right untill you reach a man in a black suit, shades, and white constuction hat who holds blueprints in his hand. He'll tell you that creatures from the forest have halted his new construction project. Then he'll ask you to enter the forest and stop the threat. Then a sign will pull up and tell you the island mission. Continue to the right, off the platform, and past a construction truck to a trash bin under a garbage chute. Climb up the trash chute. Continue to the right, where you can see a rope that leads to a lower platform. Slide down it, then head left until you fall down a step. Continue down the steps and then go left. Soon you'll reach the edge of the forest. Go ahead and enter. Flying with Dryads Enter the forest and you will see a the Lesovyk Rune stuck in a tree hole. When you pull it out, dryads will flood out of the hole and pick you up. While you are in the air, you must move to the right and scare the dryads away by shaking your cursor over them. You will land on a ledge. Keep doing this until you reach the last ledge and go right, ending the level. Not the Christmas Kind Go left, then climb on the branch, until you get to the top of the second one, then go left. In this level, jump from vine to vine while avoiding the elves that cut down the vines and the elves that jump onto the vines and trie to knock you off. When you reach a higher level, one of them will cut the vine right away and you will fall, but you will see the Kobold Rune and collect it. Then keep jumping from vine to vine and soon you'll be done. Come Back, Dryads! After climbing the vines to the top of the forest, dryads will attack you. If you get stung 3 times, you will have to start over. They will move in patterns similar to Space Invaders. If they turn red, they are about to launch at you. If they don't launch at you for some time, it means that they are forming a circle you have to get in and out of. If they do so, they have no intention of launching at you.You have to duck under the first formation, jump over the second and get in and out of the third. Rockin' Out with the Trolls So you go to the next area which happens to be full of trolls, great. But this part isn't that hard! Just jump over the boulders they throw at you and jump over gaps in the hill. That can get annoying when you fall. At the top of the troll's hill jump on a ledge and watch his troll muscles fail him and, the boulder will fall on his head. Then collect the Jotuun Rune. Nøkken on Wood This part is kind of scary. You are trying to avoid an invisible coyote thing called the Nokken. All you can see is its blood red footprints! When they are facing toward you, it means you should jump or get out of its way because when it sees you, it will pounce on you. If you get hit, you will have to start over! Beware, it can walk up trees and underwater you are not safe, for one thing there are these poisonous needle-like plants that sting you, for another, if you see bubbles, run because that's the Nokken too, nab the Nackrosor Rune and run! Zippin' Right by the Goblins I know you're panicked after your ordeal with the Nokken, but you have no time for being panicked, as angry goblins are chasing you! Jump over houses and duck under trees to stay ahead of them. Even though they throw javelins at you, they always miss, so don't worry about that. When you get to the zipline at the end, grab the Dokkalfar Rune and watch the goblins they fall off a cliff to their (possible) death. Getting Some Fancy New Jewelry, That Turns You Into Monsters You find a giant tree with, uh...holes in it. Put your collection of runes into the holes IN ORDER!!! The order is: Lesovyk (Acorn), Kobold (Sprig), Jotuun (Tree), Nackrosor (Fruit Tree) and finally Dokkalfar (Tree Stump). And go inside the tree. You will find every single creature that has tried to stop you in this tree. But don't panic-they all seem pretty nice. The Elf Queen stands in the center of the room. Why don't you talk to her? She complains about deforestation, and you realize too late that you've led the Lumberjacks right here!!!! They smash the orb and hightail it out of there. The Elf Queen's image starts to fade. She gives you an amulet and you chase after those jerks! Construction Chase! Use the fancy jewelry that the Elf Queen gave you to turn into three of your favorite monsters, goblin for speed, troll for strength and dryad for flight. Get to it, you don't have much time! Goblin up and dash over to the yellow crane.Then use your troll strength to topple the crane's arm holding the construction ball, dryad up and fly over to the top of the crane and land on the crane's arm. Pull the lever and the ball will drop on the bulldozer. Speed over to the bulldozer to throw the ball with your troll strength and throw it at the lumberjerk on the orange dump truck. Speed over to the orange dump truck and use your troll strength to smash the circuit and reveal the enemy. The Developer will go away and apologize, more scared of you then he is of the creatures! Hurray! You beat the island and got the Island Medallion! Reviews *'Rough Fang: 'My favourite island! Kind of simple, but I just love all the epic monsters! Especially the Nokken! I give it a 10 out of 10! *'Fearless Tornado: 'An okay island, It was annoying at times, but enjoyable at the end. 5 out of 10. *'Super Hawk/Pikachu4807: 'Despite being my second time playing, it was really fun. 9 out of 10. *'Crazy Catfish/NomLeChicken: I really do like this island. But I would like it even more if it wasn't as difficult. Anyway, I give it an 8 out of 10. *'Sporty Clown: '''I love magical stuff so this was definitely one of my favorite islands. The only cons were that it was a bit hard, but you could pass those parts if you tried hard enough. Also, the island was a bit too short. 8 out of 10. Videos Poptropica Twisted Thicket-0 Gallery TwistedThicketLogo.jpg TwistedThicketMedallion.jpg TWT.jpg Twisted Thicket Girl Lumberjerk card.png Twisted Thicket boy Lumberjerk card.png Twisted thicket noggon.jpg Twisted thicket sneak peak.jpg Twisted-thicket-cards big.png Dryad follower membership.PNG Twisted-thicket-bonus.png FAIL.jpg|Troll hit by a rock Photo Album Photos 1437023040.jpg|''Nature: Preserved/ Twisted Thicket Picture.png|''What Waits In These Woods?/''Over The River And Through The Woods... Bonus Quest ''Main Article: ''Twisted Thicket Island Bonus Quest. Fan-Art Faster than a Speeding Bulldozer.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Faster than a Speeding Bulldozer Ready to take flight!.png|coolcheetah53:Ready to take flight! TwistedThicket.png|Rough Fang:A Dryad,an elf and the Nokken TT Collage.jpg|Pikachu4807: Twisted Thicket Collage Madness.PNG|By Rough Fang Nokkenfanart.png|Rough Fang: Nokken nokken nokken! Trivia *Twisted Thicket is the name of a movie from 2008 and the music in the Twisted Thicket Island trailer is similar to the music in the Twisted Thicket trailer. *All of the runes are named after mythical creatures. *After you got the island medallion and go back by the way you came the Dryads will still try to lift you at the dryad hollow. Category:2012 islands Category:Islands Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Poptropica